


Growing Old

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [206]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Emma informs Killian of how he looked during the Wish AU





	

Emma was exhausted, to say in the least. And after running around in an alternate universe, attempting to return to her world, and then facing her so called destiny, and stopping herself from ending Morpheus for Belle’s sake, who could blame her?

She’s back in her and Killian’s home after returning back from the wish universe and standing up to Morpheus, nested safely in Killian’s side. It’s been a long day, and while she knows the threat is long from vanquished, she’s exhausted. All she wants to do is drink a cup of hot cocoa, spend time with Killian, and then go to bed.

She had told her father, son, and boyfriend the gist of what had happened, how she returned, and how Robin had been found. She had told Henry how proud she was of him for being a brave knight, feeling as if her son would be ecstatic about his role. She had left out the part of her father and mother’s deaths, not wanting to upset them about something that had happened in a universe that wasn’t even real.

She had also left out the part about how Killian had seemed to let himself go. She wasn’t sure how it had happened; had he given up on revenge after all those years? Or had, for some reason, in this alternate universe, he not had anyone to avenge? There were so many questions she had, but really, who knew what the reasons were? All that mattered was that she was back with her version of Killian, the one who had been there for her and the one whom she loved more than anything.

“So, Love,” Killian said softly, as he stroked her hair. She hadn’t told him just yet about all that had happened in specifics in the wish universe, and she knew it was only natural he would ask her about it. “What is this about a water-only diet?”

“I might have seen your alternate universe self while I was there,” she said, a small grin as she looked up at him.

“Oh?” he raised a brow, “And was that version of me as devilishly handsome as all the other versions we’ve seen in the past?”

“Well,” she murmured softly, “The think about that universe, was that it assumed I grew up there. Meaning everyone here who didn’t age for the twenty-eight years, aged there. And that includes you.”

“It’s not as if a few years could take away from my good looks,” he said, after a moment of digesting that after over three hundred years of remaining the same age, he had finally gotten older.

“Well, let’s just say in that universe you must have had a bit of a drinking problem,” she said as she stroked his face softly. “Your hair was grey, over grown and not well kept. And well, you seem to have developed a bit of a belly from all the rum.”

“Are you saying I was fat?” he asked her, affronted? “And had let myself go?”

She laughed softly at his response, “Just a tad,” she admitted, “But you were still dashing,” she promised, “You tried to rescue me; albeit you wanted the reward in question, but you still tried to be a hero.”

“Let me guess,” he said, still looking a little stunned, “You didn’t really need saving, did you?”

“Not at all, I was never in danger,” she said, before kissing his cheek, “But it did get me thinking.”

“Oh?” he asked, “About how to prevent me from getting to that pathetic state?”

“More like how you looked, not the raggedness, but aged,” she admitted, “And that I wanted to see you like that, together. I want have a life with you, and get old together. I want you in my life for as long as I live. I want to have all my important milestones from here on with you from now on.”

“I want to grow old with you too,” he said softly, as he kissed her on the cheek. “I love you Emma Swan.”

“I love you too,” she said, with a content smile.

“Let’s go to bed, Love,” he said softly, as her eyes began to droop. She leaned into him as she stood up, knowing he would always be there to catch her and keep her safe. Morpheus be damned, at least for now she was happy and safe, and she wouldn’t let anyone take that away from her.


End file.
